monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Cobra Girl/Lila
Lila is a friendly Cobra Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “You get poisoned a lot. I'm not saying anyone is to blame but... Please take this." (+1 Antidote Grass) “You want to use my tail? Hora, please take it." (+1 Charming Snake Tail) “The adventurers I preyed on before dropped this money... It's to much trouble, you can spend it." (+685G) “Won't you give me a phoenix tail? It's pretty useful." (Give Phoenix Tail?) *Yes - “Oh? You're obedient." (+20 Affinity) *No - “Then the payback will be costly." “Won't you give me some money? I want to buy things every now and then." (Give 411G?) *Yes - “Oh? You're obedient." (+25 Affinity) *No - “Then the payback will be costly." *Not enough money - “...Or so I thought, but you don't have any prepared. You're not a very resourceful man." “Won't you give me an egg? I'll swallow it whole in place of you." (Give Egg?) *Yes - “Oh? You're obedient." (+30 Affinity) *No - “Then the payback will be costly." “I wrap around men who come to face the trial. I love to torment them by carefully increasing the tightness." “My poisonous fangs are very strong. They give the best and most painful torture." “A cobra's fangs are very strong. I am an unusual lamia that is good with biting skills." “There are many lamia species that have adapted to life in the desert. But I have never heard of a lamia adapting to cold climates. After all, lamia are very bad with the cold. There is nothing to be done about us also being weak to ice attacks." “Cobra Girls are one of the most brutal lamia species. Fufufuu, you are unlucky." “With the ultimate squeezing I will torment you until your death. It's fine because I will mate with you until your final moments, fufuu." “A snake's body is a mass of pure muscles. So if I squeezed you are hard as I could... Fufuu." “You too will be lead to heaven in my coils. All men get to ejaculate until they are completely exhausted." “Sometimes monsters from outside will enter the pyramid. Either through constriction or by my poison fangs, they will become my prey." “My role is also to serve Sphinx. I will not forgive anyone who disturbs her." “If you are being wrapped up regardless... Which would be better, a Mummy Girl's bandages or my snake body?" *Snake body - “Is that so? Fufuu. I'll give you the best reward." (+10 Affinity) *Bandages - “I swear, you have a strange fetish. I'll teach you the quality of a snake body." *I would rather be constricted - “...You are kind of weird." (-5 Affinity) “Should I strangle you to death?　Should I swallow you whole? Or should I make you a victim of my poison fangs?" *I don't want any of those - “Fufufuu, then please fight back. A struggling man is more fun to strangle to death." (+10 Affinity) *Strangle me to death - “So you prefer to be strangled? Well, then I will carefully strangle you to death." *Swallow me whole - “So you want to be eaten? Well, then I will swallow you in one go." *Make me a victim of poison fangs - “You are pretty strange. Most men pick one of the other two." “Fufufu... Have you also come because of the Dragon Seal Trial?" *I came for something else - “Is that so? That's very unusual." *I came because of the trial - “Then please defeat me, if you can. Fufufuu" *I came to meet a Cobra Girl - “Fufuu, for me? Did you come intending to be wound up?" (+10 Affinity) “I want to leave the pyramid sometimes. Are there any interesting spots around here?" *Grandoll - “If you are talking about that famous theatre, then I'm not really interested. If they have a snake show then would go see it." *The Oasis of Blessings - “Honestly, I'm not really interested. Places of relaxation don't really appeal to me." *Witch Hunt Village - “How nice, that sounds fun. I wonder if they will do a torture or execution show?" (+10 Affinity) *Nope - “So there's nothing? That's pretty blunt." (-5 Affinity) “My appearance... It's unusual for a lamia wouldn't you say? Fufuu, what do you think?" *It's creepy - “Fufuu... To be feared by humans is the pride of a monster. Now please be scared." *It's beautiful - “Do you actually think that? Well, that's not bad." *It's sexy - “Saying that brings the greatest joy to a monster. I'll give you the best reward." (+10 Affinity) *It's nothing special - “It does not give an interesting impression?" (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: "Does everyone have an antidote on them? I'm worried I might accidentally bite someone..." With Nefertiti Lamias: Nefertiti Lamias: "Lately Spinx has been more depressed than ever. I wonder if we should give her something to confort her?" Lila: "The souvenir shop sell figurines of Sabasa's founder." Nefertiti Lamias: "Wouldn't remembering the old days just make her more depressed...?" With Patra: Patra: "Even the number of people undertaking the Dragon Seal Trial has drastically decreased... Is it because you eat the challengers?" Lila: "You attack adventurers too. Isn't our rising infamy all due to how you drain them completely dry?" Patra: "In that case, should we just welcome challengers from time to time? Pop party poppers and prepare a cake?" Lila: "Dance with everyone, and play some party games, and..." With Scarlet: Scarlet: "Ah, if it isn't Lila. How are your venomous fangs doing?" Lila: "Wonderfully. Your stinger also seems to be in good health." Scarlet: "Let's afflict a lot of travelers with poison. That way, the sale of antidote grass and full moon grass will go up." Lila: "Fufufuu, I can't stop laughing..." Sonya: "(It's a conspiracy!)" Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions Category:Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Lamias Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Pyramid Category:Companions